


Without You

by iambowtied



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, post series three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambowtied/pseuds/iambowtied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary died during childbirth, and this is what she left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

 The shattering of a microscope slide made Sherlock curse. It had taken him five minutes to properly prepare that slide, and now John was making a ridiculous amount of noise upstairs. Sherlock needed to concentrate, and as usual John was being distracting.

Wait, didn't John go to get the shopping? Then who was making that noise?

Ah, yes. He almost forgot. The baby is upstairs asleep, or was. Ever since she was born, Sherlock tended to forget trivial things such as the baby’s existence. The six months of stress that followed its birth was detrimental to thinking. It was a close call, but luckily the doctors were able to save the baby after the complications that arose during labor. But there was no doctor that could save John Watson.

John still was not quite himself. He was heartbroken, and a bit angry at Sherlock. Sherlock was the one that had pushed them back together, only to have the whole thing shatter John completely. Sherlock had succeeded in keeping John physically safe twice, but Sherlock could do nothing to keep Mary from dying, and John's emotions out of harm's way. He enlisted the help of Mycroft to get the finest doctors, but by the time they realized what was happening, it was too late. When it was all over, John named the baby Abigail, after asking Sherlock Mary’s proper first name. After weeks in the ICU, John took her home to Baker Street.

Sherlock climbed the stairs to John’s room so he could comfort the baby. She was really quite adorable, even with all the stress she caused. Sherlock picked her up out of the crib, still crying, and held her, hoping she would stop fussing and go back to sleep. After a few minutes, she wouldn't calm down, and Sherlock tried to remember how John got her to stop fussing. 

Of course! He always spoke to her, and she went right back to sleep. He might as well give it a try.

“Shh, Abigail it’s alright. Your dad will be back soon. Just go back to sleep…”

* * *

 

How did he forget his wallet? He’d gotten to the store and realized it would probably be best to pay for the shopping. As he was walking up the stairs he could hear Abigail crying. Sherlock must be so focused in his experiment that he didn't notice she was getting fussy. He doesn't notice anyone unless it’s for his own benefit. Who leaves a baby to cry?

“Sherlock!” John whispered, as to not make the baby worse.

No response.

As John turned to the kitchen, he saw Sherlock was missing. Did he leave Abigail in the flat by herself? No, his coat was still hanging up.

The crying slowed, and John realized that Sherlock must be upstairs. As he climbed the steps, he heard Sherlock’s voice as a low murmur. John approached the door slowly, as to not upset Abigail again. As he slowly pushed open the door, he only hoped Sherlock was not telling Abigail about a triple homicide.

“... and you are very lucky to have him as a father.”

What?

“Actually, upon further reflection, you are the luckiest person in England, as you are the only one who John will say ‘I love you’ to.”

Sherlock set Abigail back in the crib, she was calmer and would now go to sleep easily. John was stuck in the doorway.

“Maybe one day he will say it to me.” Sherlock whispered, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Sherlock turned around and froze. He and John were standing face to face.

Sherlock’s head was spinning. This couldn't be happening. John wasn't supposed to find out like this. He was never going to, he was never to find out. And now Sherlock had gone and ruined everything.

John could see Sherlock’s emotion written all over his face, and he could tell Sherlock had absolutely no idea what to do.

“Well I think I’ll, um…”

“Sherlock.”

“Just going to head downstairs…”

“Sherlock.”

“Don’t mind me.”

Sherlock tried to go past John but he ran into John as he blocked the doorway. John took this as an opportunity with Sherlock close and a bit off-balance to grab a hold of his shirt and pulled him down into a forceful kiss. 

“I… you… um…”

“Sherlock, you are an idiot. We both are.”

John pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper. Sherlock made a little noise into his mouth, which made John giggle and pull back.

“Let’s go downstairs. Your bedroom?”

“Yes,” responded Sherlock, a little too enthusiastically. He grabbed John’s hand and half ran down the stairs. For once, John was glad he did not posses the intelligence of Sherlock Holmes, who would have never left his wallet at home.


End file.
